His Music, Her Melody
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: Based on the Phantom of the Opera Miniseries starring Charles Dace and Teri Polo. Christine awakens after the unmasking and searches for Erik, desperate to apologize for her reaction. However, it seems that it may take time to come to grips with what happened between the two of them.


All was quiet. Nothing spoke in the caverns but the trickling of water in the nearby underground lake. I lay in the fake grass of his fake forest, silently dreaming. I dreamed I was with my dear Philip again.

 _He was watching me, laughing with me, enjoying my silent company. All was well in our life until a shadow surrounded us, separating me from him. I feared for our life, trying to grasp Philip's hand, but met nothing but cold air. I saw him in the distance, talking with another woman. I tried to call for him, but he couldn't hear or see me. He leaned close and kissed her full on the mouth._

 _I let out a shriek of fright as a set of strong arms gripped my sides, pulling me close to a flat chest. Gloved fingers brushed through my golden curls as a voice whispered, "What did I tell you, Christine?"_

 _I shook to the core. That voice! My maestro, my angel, Erik was here, watching me! I silently cried as I felt him pull me into the darkness with him. He murmured in my ear, "Don't be afraid. I promised you I would protect you forever..."_

A resounding crash echoed throughout the caverns, halting the horrid nightmare. I opened my eyes to see only the darkness. He wasn't there. I sat up and looked around, afraid of what might jump out, if there was anything real in this dreamed landscape.

I remembered, I asked to see his face. He couldn't, explaining it was the one thing he couldn't do for me. He warned me that if I saw it, I could never leave. I told him I would love him and that if he truly loved me, he had to show me his face. I would never stop asking until he would tell me he didn't love me anymore. Erik looked down, then back up at me. His golden eyes were filled with fear, but he reluctantly loosened the ties to his mask and pulled it away. My eyes drank in his face, then I felt darkness take me...

I put my head in my hands, silently crying. He wouldn't keep me here forever, would he? I had to find him, tell him I still loved him in spite of the horror that was his face. I stood on my feet, still shaken as I followed the sound of rips and crashes that came from the underground home.

"Maestro?" I whispered. I was too quiet, he couldn't hear me. I called louder, trying to sound brave, "Maestro? Where are you?"

I felt a large hand grab my thin wrist, pulling me toward the now tattered curtains that hung in shreds from the wall. My teacher, _mon ange_ , was no longer the man I knew. His golden eyes reflected pain, terror, and hate all in one. He growled with self-loathing when I gave a cry out. Behind the black mask, there was nothing of my dear teacher left; he chose the opera ghost persona for this situation.

He pulled me to a small, black iron prison-like cage that sat deep within his home. He gripped my shoulders tightly, snarling in a deep voice, "Now you've seen me Christine. I can never let you leave because you have seen my face! I will keep you here forever as those are my rules! And my rules are law in this opera house!"

I was pushed into the cage, tumbling to the floor as he locked it. The key dangled around his wrist, whispering freedom before turning from me. "Please, Maestro!" I cried, sobbing like a child, "Let me out! Please! I won't leave you again!"

He was gone, leaving me to cry and lost in my thoughts as he continued his rampage until almost everything in his secret home was destroyed. I was frightened by his strength as he pushed a large statue into the lake. Slipping my hands between the bars, I tried to open the cage's door. Without the key, I soon gave up trying to free myself. I fell to the ground, sobbing with my hands still pressed to the bars of the cage.

It felt like hours had passed when he came to me again. His white mask was set in place and his eyes held regret. Gerard had warned me of his temper and I knew now what he meant. Erik released the cage door and slowly reached toward me. His hands were covered by the white gloves again and no longer held anger in his yellow eyes.

My hand shook as I gently took it. He helped me from his prison, clutching me to his chest, stroking my golden curls. "Oh god Christine," his angelic voice cracked, "What have I done?"

I never gave him an answer. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me into his strong arms where I felt completely safe, much like the night before when my voice refused to sing Margarita's notes. I felt him carry me to a room.

I had not seen it before. It was larger than the one I stayed in that was down the hall; the walls were covered in pale creams and blues and the stone floors shielded by beautiful plush rugs. A little ways away, an open door led into a small bathroom with tiled floors and walls. I never actually saw what was in there because my eyes were trapped by the large king sized bed along the wall.

At least three sets of pillows rested on the headboard, covered in soft pale cream velvet. The cream-colored blankets were adorned with gold thread, creating forest-like embroidery. Another white silk curtain surrounded it.

"I'm so sorry, Christine," Erik whispered, setting me on top of the bed, "I didn't mean to scare you so badly. Because you said you loved me, I can't let you go. I will never let you go again, even if you want me to."

"I don't want to leave!" I protested, grasping his hand when he turned away, "Please, I want you here… with me. I-I'm afraid of what this feeling in my heart is. I-I don't..."

He turned and sat on the bed, pulling my frail body into his arms. His fingertips slid up and down my spine as I sighed in contentment. I finally understood; I needed him to continue living. I hummed quietly when he rested his head under my chin. Erik needed me as much as I needed him.

Our souls were connected in some super-natural way; without them – we would have never known about each other or never have met. I silently thanked God for bring this man into my life. I sang quietly while gripping him tighter to me. He lifted his head to gaze up, his golden eyes sparkled from the tears he cried at the kindness I had given him.

"Don't cry," I whispered, longing to pull that horrid mask away and wipe away those tears, "It probably hurts when tears get stuck under there."

"It does," he sighed, placing me to lie on the bed again, "My mother told me that once when I was only three."

I smiled, resting my hands against his masked cheeks. He sighed before pulling away, muttering, "I know my anger has caused much distress. I need to fix a few things and I'm sure you'll want to rest after your ordeal in the cage. I will leave you alone for a while. Please, rest Christine."

"Don't leave me, Erik-"

My teacher looked at me with surprise. He sat on the bed, his golden eyes locked with mine and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Gerard told me about you. He came to the house while you were away and told me about your mother, and you. I'm so sorry-"

He pulled me into his arms again, stretching out on the bed beside me. After a while, he pulled me onto his chest and ensnared my small hands in his large covered ones. I tucked my head under his chin as we rested, breathing together. I felt at home, more so than with the Comte de Changy.

I woke to feel Erik caressing my cheek. His white gloves were off and his cool fingertips gently grazed down from the side of my temple to my jaw. When his thumb crossed my lips, I kissed it, trying to envision his lips instead. "Christine?" he mumbled into my hair.

"Yes?"

"A-are you okay?"

I looked into those golden eyes again. They pleaded for acceptance and love. He loved me, everything that was uniquely me he loved. His hands fondled and twisted through my curls, wrapping them around his fingers and breathed in the scent, sighing in content. My little hand grasped one of his large hands and slowly brought it to my mouth, kissing the knuckle. Erik moaned at my touch.

He gathered me close again. I wrapped my fingers around his arm, holding it to my chest. I sighed, contented with our state. Erik shifted slightly when I felt a pounding of sorts at the small of my back. I turned in his arms as the throbbing pushed into me. My eyes widened when I felt his need against me.

He must have realized it too. He pulled away from me muttering, "I'm sorry."

"Please, Erik," I called back, grasping his hand again.

"I can't," he started, "I can't Christine. I love you. I could never hurt you; I wish I had the strength to make you mine. But, you're afraid..."

"No, I'm not," I whispered, pulling him down for a kiss, "I don't fear you anymore, Erik. Please, love me as I love you."

We kissed and I couldn't remember being happier. His lips were soft and cool, breathing warm air into my mouth when I parted my lips for the briefest of moments. His hands slipped to my waist, pressing me close to him. My hands grasped at his silky hair as I began to breathe in gasps of pleasure. Erik traveled from lips to jaw and down my neck, leaving a slick trail from his moist kisses.

As he did this, I played with his hair; it was slightly curled and puffed out in some places. I buried my fingertips in his soft locks, massaging his scalp as he growled. I felt the knot of the cord that held the mask in place and began to work on it, untying the strings as to see the face of my lover again.

He felt what I was doing and pulled back, shaking his head, "N-No, Christine. You-you fainted of fright, I won't allow that to happen again.

"Erik," I grasped his face and pulled it close to mine, whispering, "I promise to always be beside you and my heart will be yours forever. In exchange for your love, I won't shrink away when you place your face on display for me. I want to learn to love the man behind the mask."

He stared at me, trying to find the lie behind my eyes. He saw only the truth, the honest truth of my soul and allowed me to remove the final barrier between our love. True to my word, I looked upon that face that was so uniquely his and I did not shrink away. I smiled, feeling my heart flutter in my chest, filling with adoration and passion.

His face was unlike anything I had ever seen. A gaping hole where a nose should have been, eyes covered in black to hide how deep they truly sunk in, and the skin was soft and smooth- although it was pale and neglected, deprived of light in the darkness he called home. I traced the outline of his face, gently stroking the sideburns on his cheeks.

I cupped his face again and placed my lips on his forehead as his eyes closed and allowed me to kiss each malformed piece of skin that I previously touched. I traveled from his forehead to temple, to cheek, to eyelid. I ended at the missing portion of his nose and landed on his lips for another kiss. He grunted, pulling me close again, searching for my dress' strings.

The white gown fell away revealing a corset, camisole, and stockings. Erik tugged at the corset before it finally gave away and reached for my left leg. He kissed the soft pale skin while removing my stocking. When he finished, he did the same to my right. As he pulled back, a smile was set on his lips. I beamed back, reaching forward to unhook his cloak. The over-jacket followed, and then his golden velvet vest fell to the floor. Erik kicked off his boots as I reached for his cumber-bund. It took awhile to figure out how to get it off, but I finally pulled it away as Erik laughed softly, kissing my shoulder. The belt with the engraved buckle fell on the vest as I made work of opening up his shirt. Erik pulled it off, revealing a strong chest.

I blushed brilliantly. I never expected him to be so... heavenly. His pale skin etched with sculpted muscles. I turned my head away, nervous at seeing a shirtless man for the first time. Erik's hands cupped my face, handling me so gently that I looked into those eyes that were uniquely his. He kissed me, branding his lips down my throat again as he sighed, "Is something wrong, Christine?"

"N-No, I-I-I..." I was sputtering like a girl who met her first childhood sweetheart, "I d-didn't expect... this."

"Don't be afraid, Christine," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close as he began another series of breathless kisses, "I want you to stay with me. If we must stop, say the word and I will stop. Just tell me what you want..."

I cried out, kissing him with full force. Not to know the true extent of his love was unbearable. I pulled him down for more frantic kisses. Erik chuckled at my eagerness and untied my camisole ribbon, pulling it over my head. Instinct took over as I clasped my hands over my breasts. I knew they were small and I feared for what he would think.

"Come, Christine," his voice soothed, "let me see."

As his hands pulled mine away, his golden eyes quietly looked over them. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the scrutiny on his face. All was quiet, then I felt wetness on one of the peaks.

I peeked open one eye to see Erik kissing the fruit I bore from him alone. Suddenly, he captured it in the cavern of his mouth. I groaned at the sensation of his tongue flicking across the hardening peak. A whimper of need passed my lips when he abandoned it, moving to the other. A shiver ran down my spine as his hands massaged them, even as his mouth traveled lower.

My pantaloons were my last defense from his prying eyes. His thumbs hooked under the waistband and gently pulled them down and off, revealing a patch of curly golden hair, hiding my most feminine part from the world. Erik took my waist in his hands, pulling me close. I gasped with a sensation I couldn't explain as he knelt before me, spreading my thighs apart. He pressed his lips inside and I couldn't contain the guttural cry that left my mouth. His lips and tongue teased me mercilessly, seeking desire from within. My hips began to shift against his lips on their own as I whimpered in fright.

Erik stopped suddenly and gathered my shaking body in his arms. He tangled his fingers in my hair, close to my face, catching my sob in his lips. He heard my fear and understood why. Erik slowly rocked me like a child, whispering, "Don't cry, _petite_. I would never hurt you, I promise."

"I-I'm just afraid of the p-pain that will come, _a-ange_. I-I'm so nervous, I've n-never done this before."

"Don't be," he murmured as I looked into his eyes. I saw desire cloud in his eyes, but there was fear too. He was afraid of hurting me. He smiled and murmured, "I'm- it's my first time too Christine... don't cry, please. It pains me to see you like this..."

Hearing him say it aloud calmed my nerves. We were both on the same page, both experiencing our first time with each other, and both so deeply in love we couldn't bare to be without the other. Erik sensed my relief and lowered to the ground again. He smiled and softly explained what he was about to do.

I felt his mouth kiss the insides of my legs, slowly traveling to my opening. His lips met it with a gentle kiss as I shuddered with want. His tongue licked me before a shudder pulled something from within me. I felt myself shatter in his arms as Erik continued to work at my center before gazing back at me, smiling in satisfaction.

"A worthy performance, my love," he approved, standing. I lay back on the bed, catching my breath as he suddenly removed the last bit of clothing.

I let out a breathy gasp at the sight of his full body. His size was concerning, he was big. I shook to the core, breathing out, "Can you even... you know?"

Erik chuckled quietly, answering, "I was made to fit inside, Christine. We were made for each other, two halves of a whole."

I quivered with excitement as he joined me on the bed, resting atop of my body. We remained like this, quivering with pleasure and need as skin touched skin for the first time.

Erik placed his lips on mine again before seizing one of my hands, lowering it to himself. He was thick and hard, throbbing with need under my touch. "I don't know how..." I whispered, never having the privilege to hold or touch a man's body before.

He grunted before wrapping his hand around mine, showing me how. My hand moved up and down with his, until he had to let go, afraid he would drop his full weight atop of me. The continued feeling of need throbbed under my fingertips as I continued to work at him. Erik's face contorted with pleasure when he suddenly gave a shout as I felt him squirt onto my hand.

"Sorry," he murmured, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe off his seed on my hand, "I've never wanted anyone so badly until I met you. Please Christine, don't push me away with your fear. I couldn't stand it if you left me now..."

I surprised him. I pulled his face back to mine as our lips again met in a kiss, more passionate compared to the others given. His tongue dove inward, sending tingles down my body as he tasted me, wrapping his tongue around my own. I clutched his shoulders and spread my legs, inviting him inside.

He probed me gently before sinking in, finding the barrier that separated me from him. He pulled out almost completely and pushed roughly back in, breaking the barrier. I let out a cry, gripping him tightly. The pain was unbearable. I closed my eyes, hoping the ache between my legs would soon end. Erik tried to keep still; he knew I was still frightened of what I felt.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt his hand slowly gather them up. As moments passed, I felt whole. It was as if a part of me had been missing until Erik came into my life. I realized that only my Erik, my maestro, my angel, could make feel like this. I moved my hips slightly, searching for any lingering pain when an agonizing moan met my ears.

I opened my eyes to see Erik, still as a statue, crying. I took his mangled face in my little hands, bring it close so I could pepper him with kisses of adoration. He met my eyes, whispering, "I'm s-sorry, Christine. I-I promised..."

"It's okay Erik. Please," I lifted my hips slightly, "make love to me."

He growled low, catching my hips in his hands, and set on pushing hard and deep within me. My legs wrapped around his waist as my hands clung to his neck while he continued his thrusts into my womb. I sighed contentedly as tears streamed again, resting on the blankets of the bed. My maestro pushed and thrust his way into me, capturing my lips with gentle kisses. He lowered his lips again to my neck, pressing them to the heartbeat that pounded only for him.

Something began to build between us. Something so powerful it threatened to break through and consume me and my soul. I whimpered aloud and gripped Erik tighter as it came nearer.

"A little more, Christine, just a little more," he whispered, pushing harder and harder, until I finally snapped completely, arching my body toward heaven.

Stars broke out behind my eyes and a wave of relaxation washed over me as his warm seed spilled inside. I felt as if I was floating on air, with him beside me. What seemed like an eternity passed before I was able to open my eyes, searching for Erik.

He was resting on me, still sheathed inside. His breathing was shallow and fast. His eyes opened and gazed up at me, smiling brokenly. I touched his face, that horrible face I once fainted in front of only hours ago. Erik shifted off to lie beside me, pressing kisses to my small hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing him, "I'm fine, a little sore though."

"I adore you, Christine," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Erik pulled the coverlet over our twisted bodies, pressing another kiss to my swollen lips before asking, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Erik. I will marry you."

He smiled, holding me to his chest. I felt his heartbeat pound in my ear, the heart that was now mine. I closed my eyes as I heard him whisper, "Sleep, love. When you awake, I'll be here with you."

"Promise?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Always Christine..."


End file.
